Are they really gone?
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead! Or are they? Read and review. This summary sucks. I wrote this fic like 3 years ago.
1. Poor 'Mione

A/N: This fic I wrote awhile ago just never published it.

All she could remember was Professor McGonagall saying "It's mister Weasley. There is nothing we can do. He's gone."

Now 2 days later Hermione woke up to find her boyfriend since their 6th year at Hogwarts, sitting in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair sleeping (of course). She let out a small scream. Ron leapt from his chair.

"Hermione?! You're awake!"

"But Ron… The last thing I remember is professor saying 'it's mister Weasley he's gone!' So how can you be here?"

"Hermione, I think she was talking about Percy he died, saving me."

"Ron," she felt tears fill her eyes "You're alive."

"Well Hermione, I guess after you heard Professor McGonagall say that you fainted and hit your head and you have been unconscious for two days. I was beginning to go crazy sitting here." Ron walked over to her bed and kissed her on her forehead. "Ron, I thought you were dead, I really did." She said as she felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Ron reached over and Hermione began to sit up. He enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed her, a real kiss. _Oh, how I thought I was never going to feel his lips against mine ever, ever again. _She thought to herself.

Two days later Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing. Since they had already graduated Hogwarts, Hermione didn't have to stay or study or do anything related to school. Hermione went to her house and Ron went to the Burrow. But when Hermione got home it was gone. During the defeat of the dark lord Hermione's house was burned to the ground. She had no place to go. Of course Mrs. Weasley already knew, she was already there so she took sobbing Hermione back to the Burrow. She and Mr. Weasley were on their way to visit Bill and Fleur in France and Charlie in Romania. And Ginny was staying at Harry's flat for a couple of weeks. It was Ron and Hermione alone… At the Burrow… For two weeks…

When they got to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley said "Hermione dear, I think Ron is out by the pond." Hermione began to make her way to the pond. There she saw Ron standing at the edge of the water. She tried to walk to him but she was trembling too much, instead of walking she fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and cried. Ron heard her sobbing and ran to her; he knelt down on the ground and hugged her.

"Come on Hermione lets go inside"

"Ron they're gone. My parents, dead!" she said with a sob

"Hermione I think you need to have a good sleep" She didn't say anything but responded with a nod.

They went into Ron's room Hermione got into her pajamas and laid down in Ron's bed. Shortly after that Ron laid down with Hermione. In the middle of the night Ron awoke to Hermione crying. "Hermione it's going to be alright. Stop crying" But instead she just sobbed harder, Ron enveloped her in his strong arms and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Come on 'Mione, I hate seeing you cry. I love you Hermione." She looked up at him. "You…you love _me_?"

"'Course I do 'Mione." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Ron." Ron captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione broke the kiss and said "I wish you could've met them, Ron, they would have loved you as much as I do."

"I would hope they would at least like me. It wouldn't feel right dating you if your parents wouldn't approve." She was leaning up to kiss him when… _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I'll go get the door, Love, you stay here." Ron said as he got out of bed. He walked down stairs. When he opened the door it revealed…

A/N: A cliffy!! HEHEHE reviews please. If I get enough reviews you'l get another chapter!!

Kiss Kiss

Kascity


	2. Breakfast In Bed

…Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Is your mother home?" Remus asked.

"No she's in France and then Romania visiting Bill, Fleur, and Charlie with our dad." Ron answered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh well, I guess we'll be going." Tonks said. With that they disapperated. Ron shut the door and padded his way back to his room. When he got there Hermione was already asleep, so he climbed into bed with her. She shifted and snuggled into his chest.

"Who was it?" she mumbled.

"Just Remus and Tonks asking for my mum." He said quietly. "Now, go to sleep. I love you, 'Mione." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around Hermione's tiny waist.

"I love you too, Ron." And they fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione slept in, so when Ron woke up he went downstairs and made Hermione breakfast. When he finished eating his breakfast, he put Hermione's breakfast on a tray and brought it upstairs. He walked into his room and Hermione was still asleep, he walked over to her and shook her shoulder. "'Mione…'Mione wake up, Love." She burrowed her way down into his bed.

"I don't want to." He heard from somewhere under his covers.

"Fine then I'll just throw away this delicious breakfast I made for you." He started to walk towards the door.

"No wait!" She bolted up from the covers. "You made me breakfast?" Her voice sounded squeaky.

"'Course I did." Ron said proudly. And he brought the tray of food over to the bed.

"Thank you, Ron. This _does_ look really good. Are you sure it's edible?" She said as she poked, inspected the food with a knife.

"I'm hurt. I know how to cook. Really 'Mione you think a son of _my_ mum couldn't cook?" This made Hermione laugh. _I love her laugh._ Ron thought.

"Okay, Ron I'll try it." She picked up the fork and tried the omelette that was on the tray. She put the piece in her mouth and her eyes lit up. "Ron this is really, _really, _good. Thank you."

"No problem 'Mione. I'll be down stairs if you need anything." He bent down and kissed her fore head. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ron." And he walked out of the door. He walked downstairs and came to a sight he never thought he would see…

A/N: Review and you'll get more.


	3. AN:

A/N: Hey I won't be updating in a while since I have to go to Idaho to visit family and I have a big Soccer Tournament in California so I'll be gone for about 5 weeks. Yes I know It's very long but I'll try to use a computer and update. Sine I just got a new laptop and it has internet on it I will probably update within the 5 weeks. Oh snabber doodles! Maybe it will be for a tid-bit longer than 5 weeks since I have to go to my brother T.J.'s wedding. UGHH he's getting married to this freak named Elise. She's just like Fleur but worse she calls my brother 'Timmy-Poo' It's horrid! And whenever he says something she doesn't like he **HAS TO **say sorry with a shopping spree! I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of her **KISSING** my brother's **BEST FRIEND** on 7/16/07!!


End file.
